Hot in the Ice
by Archer Lord Black
Summary: Kiba gets separated from the others after a fight with Jagara's men. While searching for the others he finds Blue, then they get trapped in an ice cavern while seeking shelter for the night. As they talk they begin to feel closer to each other. What will happen when they're trapped by a blizzard?


**Advisement: There is a scene that involves relation between two wolves. Read at own risk.**

After a fight with Jagara's men Kiba got separated from the others and headed out shortly after he awoke to go find them. Moving with a slight limp from his injured legs he fought forward. Determined to find them quickly. He didn't fully understand how he ended up in this frozen valley, though he figured he fell here after the last explosion during the fight. He searched for for hours, fighting off his pain and hunger with his determination to find his friends. As his vision started to become blurry due to blood loss he heard a familiar voice.

"Kiba?" the voice called from behind him. He turned slowly to prevent passing out and saw Blue walking swiftly toward him. He nodded to her slightly, "Hey Blue. Glad to see you're safe. Have you seen any of the others yet?" He struggled through the sentences, trying to retain his consciousness.

Blue shook her head, her ears drooping slightly, "I haven't seen any of them yet. You're the only one so far." She looked closer at him and noticed his injuries, "Kiba, you're hurt pretty badly. I think we should find somewhere to rest for the night."

Kiba turned and started walking slowly, struggling greatly, "No. We have to find them as soon as...possible." he said in a strained tone, forcing himself to stay on his feet.

Blue trotted up to his side and leaned against him to hold him up, "You're too weak right now to help them, even if we did find them. Plus it's almost nightfall and we don't know what might be wandering this valley after dark. We have to find a safe place to rest."

Kiba shook his head to disagree, but in doing so he re-opened a wound on his neck and blood sprayed onto the snow. The loss of more blood caused his legs to give out and he collapsed to the ground, almost unconscious. He spoke through labored breathes, "fine. We'll find a place...for the night." He forced himself to his feet with Blue's help, then slowly and carefully moved forward. They both scanned the area for any caves or even overhanging rocks that might provide them with some sort of shelter.

Blue nods to a small alcove dug into the side of the ice, "what about there? You need to rest and it's better then nothing."

Kiba turns slowly to look at the indentation in the snow and nods in agreement, "it'll do...for now." He turns and head for it, leaning more against Blue as his vision blurred and he came within seconds of fainting. As they reached what they believed to be only small overhang, they realized that it was indeed a cavern. They slowly make their way inside and almost instantly after getting away from the entrance Kiba collapses again and rolls onto his side, looking up at Blue, "Thanks. How are you fairing?" He lifts his head slightly to examine her body looking for injuries. He tilts his head a small smile touching his lips, as he took in her form. He never paid much attention before, but now looking at her like this he thought to himself, _She is really pretty, and does have beautiful fur. Her muscle tone is great too._ He shook his head very gently, thinking his fatigue was getting to him and causing him to think things out of the ordinary.

Blue wanders around the cave a bit before returning to him, "I'm fine, just a little sore. I'll be alright though." She then nudges him to get him up, trying to get him to move to a warmer spot that she found. After Kiba settles down there Blue walks around to the side with a small breeze and lies down against his side, being careful not to jostle his injuries. After she's comfortable she leans up to lick on the wound on his neck.

Kiba tilts his head so she can reach it better, looking down at her, "What are you doing? It'll heal enough on it's own by morning."

Blue shrugs and responds, "Yes, but it'll heal faster if I do this."

Kiba laid his head down and closed his eyes, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you being so caring all of a sudden?"

Blue stops licking for a moment and looks up at him, then starts to again, "I just..I want to make sure you live. Is that so wrong?" she said in a slightly defensive tone.

Kiba lets out a small sigh and laughs softly, "Sorry. Just not used to others caring about me." He opened one eye to watch her, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. His eyes slowly closed and he slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, listening to Blue's breathing and feeling her tongue on his neck.

Kiba wakes first the next morning and looked around to find Blue curled up against his side. He smiled softly and laid his head over her neck, lightly nuzzling her and falling back asleep. When Blue awoke shortly after she smiled at having Kiba snuggled so close that she lie still for a time, enjoying his closeness, and not wanting to wake him. When she feels his stir, she glances up at him with a smile, "Did you sleep well Kiba?"

Kiba stretches out slightly and yawns then nudges her slightly, "As well as could be expected under these circumstances."

Blue's ears drooped slightly, "I'm sorry."

Kiba shook his head and stood to shake out his fur, and test his injuries, "I meant where we are, not who I'm with."

Blue's ears perk up slightly when he says this and her tail swishes happily against the frozen ground, "Oh. My mistake. I thought for a moment you didn't want me here."

Kiba shakes his head again and looks to here, "It'd be lonely and cold without you here." He goes over to the entrance and peers outside to see that there is a massive blizzard. He sighs and returns to where Blue is now sitting up, "Well we're stuck here until the storm passes." He sits next to her almost against her side, "I hope being this close doesn't bother you. I figured we should stay close to keep warm since we're not going to be eating any time soon."

Blue smiles and shifts so they're touching, "I don't mind. It's a good thought." She leans over a little more to snuggle against his neck, under his chin.

Kiba glances down at her with a slight smile thinking to himself, _Well it wasn't the exhaustion. Now I feel refreshed and I'm still finding her beautiful._ He rubs his cheek lightly against the top of her head then looks down at her, "what was it that made you to come with us? Why risk your life joining our pack?"

Blue shrugged slightly, "After finding out about what I am, I couldn't stay with pops anymore. If I had, I'd still be hunting you, but I'd be there knowing that he hated a part of me."

Kiba nodded looking around the inside of the cave just to be sure they were safe there, "I think he'd get over it. You've been with him too long."

Blue shook her head, her ears folding back against her head, and her shoulders hunching slightly, "you don't know pops. He hates all wolves and will stop at nothing to hunt them. That means me too being part wolf."

Kiba licked the top of her head, and a little on her ear comfortingly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Blue smiled and looked up at him, licking his muzzle slightly, "It's alright. Now it's my turn though. What is it that's causing you to be so obsessed with finding 'Paradise'?"

Kiba shrugs, "I don't really know. There's just...something inside that's screaming at me. It's telling me I have to find 'Paradise' no matter what."

Blue shivers slightly and snuggles in closer to him, sort of moving underneath him, "I sort of understand that feeling. That's, I guess, a bit of the reason I came with you. Something was telling me that I needed to and the more I tried not to, Then more I felt I needed to." She lies down, crawling under him and lying her head on her paws, shivering again.

Kiba lies down half on top of her to keep her warm, nuzzling her cheek lightly. He looks down at her, "Are you okay? You're shivering badly."

Blue nods and glances up at him, "I'm just not used to snow, I guess."

Kiba shifts, trying to cover her more, without putting too much of his weight on top of her, "I was young when I first saw snow. I've been around it most of my life. I don't mind the cold too much." he licks her head slightly and she smiles, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet sigh, "I love you Kiba." she whispers under her breath too quiet for even his wolf ears to hear it. He looks down at her, "I missed that, what did you say?"

Blue just shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing don't worry about it. I think we should go back to sleep in a bit to save our energy, since we don't have food."

Kiba nods a little, "In a bit. I'd like to learn more about you, if that's alright."

Blue smirks and giggles softly, "yeah, that's fine. What would you like to know?" They spent the next few hours talking back and forth, finding out about each others pasts and dreams. Their desires and their fears. Just as it starts to get dark, Kiba yawns and snuggles down against her, "I think we should get some sleep now. It's getting to be dark out. The storm should clear by morning, then we can head out and look for the others.

Blue nods a little reluctantly, "Okay. Hopefully we find them soon. I hope they're alright."

Kiba chuckles softly, "I'm sure they're fine. They've probably already found each other and were looking for us last night."

Blue smiles and closes her eye nodding very slightly as she lets out a big yawn, "You're right." She lies her head over on his paw, "Well, goodnight Kiba. I enjoyed our time together today."

Kiba licked her neck a little and nuzzled her cheek, "Good night Blue. I did too." He laid his head down and moved to lie next to her and placed his head over her neck as she snuggled up to him, and they both drifted off to sleep rather quickly.

After a few hours of sleep, Blue woke and got up carefully to stretch. She turned and looked at Kiba as he slept, smiling to herself. She leaned down to lightly lick at his cuts. Despite them being closed already, they weren't quite healed yet. She looked him over to see if any had opened and noticed on near his hind leg was bleeding slightly. She gently padded over and licked it a few times to clean it. As she did he rolled in his sleep and she quickly pulls away, looking to his face to see if she woke him. Noting him being asleep she turned to lick the wound more, she noticed that when he rolled, he stretched out his top hind leg, exposing his member. She let out a low whine and leaned down to sniff it a little before licking it twice. She looked back up at him to make sure he was still asleep, then slowly and nervously, she leaned down to lick it again, feeling herself throb slightly. She began to pant slightly as her womanhood throbbed more, and the tip of his member slid out of the sheath, and pulsed slightly. She giggled slightly, her muscles quivering due to nerves, as she leaned in to lick on the tip of it. She smiled feeling it pulse against her tongue, then more when she felt, and tasted his hot liquid begin to spray onto her tongue.

She pulled back and shook her head slightly, whimpering and panting heavily, as her womanhood throbbed, desperately wanting him. She looks around for a moment before moving around behind a pillar of ice and out of Kiba's view, should he wake up. Once she's sure he can't see her, she sits and bends down to lick herself softly.

Kiba opened his eyes panting slightly as his member pulsed, still slightly hard. He stood and shook out his fur, stretching quickly before padding silently over to her and licking her neck lightly. Blue jumped and yelped slightly, standing and looking at him, slightly embarrassed, "oh, um...Hi Kiba. I didn't hear you wake up." she looks down and bites her lip a little, hoping he had been asleep when she was licking him.

Kiba shook his head slightly and stepped closer to her, licking on her muzzle, "I was awake the whole time. I knew what you were doing to me." he walked slowly down the length of her body, licking her softly as he does, and rubbing against her.

Blue looks down really embarrassed, "I'm sor-ry." her voice pitches higher on the last syllable because he had licked her, in just the right spot to make her entire body quiver with pleasure.

Kiba smirked a little, "don't be. I really didn't mind." and licked between her legs that she willingly spread for him. He licked slightly inside, hitting the same spot as before and she quivered badly, growling softly out of pleasure, and leaned over to lick on him again. He shifted his stance to let her reach easier, then looked to her smirking, "I notice you didn't finish yourself. I think I can help with that."

Blue growled out softly, "Please do." as she shifted her stance to position herself for him. He licks her a few more times before feeling his member slide out, and he whines softly, then mounts her. He wraps his front legs around her waist, and begins to move his hips, then his member finds it's target and slide into her with mild resistance. Blue yelps softly, whimpering as Kiba enters her. However she smiles and closes her eyes, loving how it feels to have him inside of her, the pleasure of the experience, overpowering the sting of losing her virginity.

Kiba slowed slightly in surprise then continued at a normal speed, gently pressing deeply into her. After a short while he tightened his legs around her, his hips moving faster as he pressed himself deep inside her tight, wet womanhood. Blue whined out a loud moan, almost howling softly, "Kiba don't stop." she breathed out between each thrust. "harder." she whispered, biting her lip and whimpering in pleasure, as Kiba thrusts his member deeper inside her. She let out a small howl, tilting her head back as her womanhood tightened and she began to reach her climax.

Kiba held onto her tighter, vigorously making love to her, as his member sprayed his liquid deep inside of her. He didn't slow, even while feeling her tighten around him. At this time he moved faster, and growled softly, loving every second of being with her. Blue in turn howled out pleasurably when he kept going straight through her climax and continued, leading to a second one shortly after.

Once Kiba felt her climax a second time, he knew he was done. He stayed there for a moment licking her neck and head, then/ hopped off of her and licked her again slightly. Blue gasped and smiled when he pulled out, then again when he licked her. After he stopped she turned to him and leaned under him to lick the length of his member a few times, focusing on the tip, before standing up to smile at him, "that was...amazing." she says, panting heavily.

Kiba chuckled softly and sat down, licking her cheek, panting heavily as well, "yes. It was." He stood and turned to move back over toward where they were sleeping, "so I noticed that.. this was your first time."

Blue looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed and shrugged, "I never met anyone before you that I wanted to be with."

Kiba sat in their sleeping location and tilted his head just slightly, "What about Hige? I thought you two would have..."

Blue grunts in mild disgust, "Please. That pig will chase anything with four legs and a vagina. I would have gone with him because I thought there was no chance between us. I joined you guys because of you, but you seemed to only ever see Cheza, and it seemed like you felt nothing for me, and never would. Then Tsume isolates himself too much to have a relationship, and Toboe is too young. So that left Hige, or being alone."

Kiba chuckled softly, "I see. Sorry I made you wait so long then." He nodded to the space next to him and Blue padded over to sit against his side, "it's okay. I'm glad it was you that was my first." she replies, snuggling to him.

Kiba smiled down at her, "well it also helped to warm us up a little. Although now it's even later then before. I think we should get some sleep." He stretches before lying down and giving her space to lie with him.

Blue smiles slightly and snuggles down against him licking on his cheek and muzzle. She lets out a long heavy sigh as she lies her head on her paws, "I almost don't want to find the other. I just want to stay with you alone forever. I mean can we stay together like this after we find them?"

Kiba nudges her, licking her cheek back, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out when the time comes."

Blue smiles and snuggles more against his side, "Alright. For now I just want to enjoy being here with you."

Kiba nods and nuzzles his nose against her neck lightly, "I know how you feel." He licks her ear lightly, "now sleep beautiful." He smiles as they both snuggle down and close their eyes, slowly letting the unconsciousness of sleep overtake them.


End file.
